disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Humans are a recurring race in the Disgaea series. Inhabitants of various human worlds, often called "Earth", humans have played a role in some of the games. Their physiology and personality are obviously the same as in real life, though they seem capable of extraordinary powers equivalent to that of demons, and can master skills such as magic. While humans are capable of magic, humans of several Human Worlds dabble in the field of science instead, resulting in the creation of highly advanced weaponry, cyborgs, high tech battle armor, bio-weapons and even star ships. Certain demons, such as the Professor and the Rifle Demon, have taken an interest in human science, becoming scientists themselves. Those of humanoid classes can wield any variety of weapons except Monster-Class weapons. Humans who are transformed into Prinnies, or whom become powerful enough to become Overlords/Witches may be classed as monsters instead of humanoid. Humans who are pure of heart may also be able to reincarnate into angels after death, such as the case with Artina. Appearances The Marl Kingdom games and La Pucelle: Tactics were the first Nippon Ichi games to feature human worlds. These worlds were very medieval fantasy based. The La Pucelle human world was having problems with Demons so it is assumed that there is a Netherworld nearby. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness was the first Disgaea game to feature a Human World. The human world in question was Earth. This version of the Planet Earth was quite futuristic but was plagued with the problem of over population. Earth also had it's own planetary army known as the Earth Defense Force which is designed to protect the Earth from domestic and otherworldly threats. Phantom Brave was set in a human world called Ivoire which was a world with not a lot of land. Most of the land was divided into islands and one would have to use water based transport to get to the other islands. Veldime, the setting of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories was originally an out of the way, country style human world with very little in the ways of advanced technology. It was turned into a Netherworld by Overlord Zenon. Soul Nomad and the World Eaters was also set in a human world. This world, like the ones from Marl Kingdom and La Pucelle, is more medieval than others. The humans also share this world with other humanoid creatures. There is a human world near the Netherworld in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice with a dimensional walkway connecting the two. Not much is known about this Human World other than it is home to Almaz and Sapphire. The Super Hero, Aurum is apparently very well known there. Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman featured the Planet Earth but also featured a monster populated "Bizarro Earth" located on the other side of the sun. Both planets were closely connected (with the events on one affecting the other) and Bizzaro Earth was used as a training ground for Earth's Super Heroes. It hasn't been brought up on whether this Earth is the same Earth as the one in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, another Planet Earth, Earth from another universe entirely or whatever other possible explanation. There is also another Human World in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. This one is home to Fuka, her father and various other humans. The humans here used to greatly fear demons but are now far more concerned with other members of the human race, even to the point where some may not even believe that demons and angels actually exist, simply seeing them as myths. Notable humans ''Disgaea'' *Laharl (Disgaea) (half human, half demon) *Captain Gordon *Jennifer *General Carter *Kurtis (reincarnated as a Prinny) ''Disgaea 2'' *Dad (former) *Mom (former) *Taro (before becoming a monster temporarily) *Hanako (before becoming a monster temporarily) ''Disgaea 3'' *Almaz *Sapphire ''Disgaea 4'' *Fuka *Genjuro *Nemo *Sister Artina (Before the main storyline) *Nagi Clockwork Other *Prinnies (reincarnated humans as demons who are paying penance) *Priere *Marjoly *Revya *Pirohiko Ichimonji *Asagi *Nisa Category:Races